


Une femme

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amazon Lily, F/M, Ficlet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que la Princesse Serpent a aussi un cœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une femme

**Author's Note:**

> Le seul et unique OS sur One Piece de mon écrit. Les phrases en gras sont une traduction d'un fansub.
> 
> J'ai eu soudainement envi de de revoir l'arc Amazone Lily, avec Hancock et... Je me suis mis à écrire toute seule ! Comme ça ! Je trouve tellement injuste qu'un personnage si drôle et adorable puisse être aussi détesté parfois, alors quelque part, je voulais la défendre dans cet OS. Comment ne pas aimer Hancock quand on voit l'épisode 115 ?
> 
> J'ai écrit cela en un jour, parce que, très franchement, j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête donc je préférais conclure plutôt que de laisser l'OS en suspend. Hancock est un de mes personnages favoris, je l'adore et j'aime tellement la voir avec Luffy !

 

**[Musique](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DI4oftWSxezg) **

* * *

 

 

C'est une femme fière.  
Pleine de rancune, au cœur de pierre.

  
Elle avance selon ses convictions, ne laissant personne trainer sur sa route. Sous ses airs de femme autoritaire et cruelle, elle est en fait fragile. Rien ne fût facile, il fallait prier, espéré et protéger les personnes qu'elle aimait. Par-dessus tout, elle voulut mourir. Elle hait plus que n'importe qui, tous les hommes. Un mal qui n'est que trop bien encré dans son cœur. Pour protéger, pour ne plus à avoir à souffrir, elle renferma son cœur à doubles tours. Fit de son mieux pour oublier, mais jamais ne réussit. Cette marque sur son dos consumait un peu plus le moindre sentiment. Jamais elle ne pourrait ignorer ce passé plus qu'effrayant pour la jeune enfant qu'elle était.  
  
Pour protéger sa famille, elle gagna du pouvoir, pour protéger leur passé, elle mentit, pour protéger son peuple... Elle gagna un rang qu'elle hait. Par peur, il fallait avancer, continuer à être forte sans un lendemain de repos. Son sourire d'enfant, ses yeux émerveiller d'un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas disparu avec elle dans le monde des adultes. Quatre ans d'enfer, quatre ans ou leur enfance furent volés à tout jamais.  
  
Son cœur devenu glace, la compassion lui devenait inconnue, la pitié un peu plus chaque jour. Elle n'était plus que froide comme son cœur, sa fierté se mélangeait pour devenir hautain, sa cruauté venait des hommes, sa force de sa peur. Elle continuait à vivre, dans cette crainte de redevenir ce qu'elles étaient.  
  
Il est pourtant arrivé.  
  
Cet homme différent des autres, lui, qui se préoccupa des ses amies plutôt que de sa personne. Il fallait l'écraser, le tuer, lui faire ressortir son côté abominable. Le faire plier. Jamais elle ne devait baisser sa garde face à cet homme horrible, mais sans une once d'hésitation, avec la plus sincérité dans les yeux, il ne détourna pas de sa route et pensa à ses amies plutôt qu'a lui-même. Elle trembla. Ce qui se produisait devant elle, était vraiment réelle ? Elle devait admettre sa défaite.  


 

" **Merci beaucoup !** "

  
  
Comment ne pouvait-elle pas être ébranler face à une tel volte-face ? Cet homme qui, en un clin d'œil bouleversa sa vie, ranima les souvenirs d'un passé damné. La jeune femme tremblait. Ce qu'elle voulait lui montré, fessait remonter des souvenirs terrifiants. Elle entendait encore leurs rires, les chaînes claquées entre elles et son désespoir face à une telle cruauté. Mais montra finalement... Cette marque immuable.  
  
C'était une épreuve mentale. Elle se battait contre eux, encore une fois. Elle venait à peine de s'exposer qu'elle voulut retourner en arrière. Pourtant, elle devait tenir. La jeune femme se devait de battre ces souvenirs. Être sincère... Avec elle-même. Ce qu'elle apprenait sur cet homme, elle ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais. Elle devait l'admettre...  


 

" **Alors... Un tel abruti... Existe encore dans ce monde ? Quelqu'un qui déifierait les cieux sans penser à sa propre vie... Comme il la fait !** "

  
  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pleura librement. Un mélange de soulagement, mêlé à une terrible tristesse. Cette réalité, la bouleversa, mais c'est qui la décida. Relevant la tête, elle lui raconta tout. Leur histoire. L'épisode de sa vie, qui la détruit de l'intérieur. Une épreuve, encore plus dure qu'un combat jouant sa vie. C'était ce qu'elle était. Un crie du cœur.  


 

" **O-oi c'est bon ! Ne vous forcez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas obligées de me raconter !** "

  
  
Il en arrivait même à s'inquiéter pour elles. Mais la jeune femme se devait de continuer, que cela fasse souffrir sa famille ou pas, c'était ainsi. Allant même, jusqu'à dire ses noires pensées de l'époque qui ne la quitteront jamais au fond d'elle. Sa voix qui était si autoritaire à leur première rencontre était devenue plus douce, mais pleine de rancœur.  
  
La jeune femme qui était froide et fière se montra soudainement en pleure, à chaude larme et la voix tremblante, comme si elle se retrouva incapable de s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle contenait au fond de son cœur brisé, venait d'être délivré. Elle n'était plus, qu'à cet instant précis, une simple femme, fragile comme une fleur.  


 

" **Personne ne doit savoir pour notre passé ! Même si ça implique de tromper le royaume entier... Nous ne devons jamais baisser notre garde tant que nous serons en vie ! Nous ne serons plus jamais esclaves ! L'idée d'être à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre... Est trop terrifiante pour que je la supporte... !** "

  
  
Cria presque la jeune femme. Elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à une jeune enfant en pleure. C'était ce qu'elle était, une femme fragile, blesser par la vie. Alors, pour terminer cette discutions... Le dos tourné, les poings fermer... Elle demanda ce qui lui pesait un peu plus sur le cœur.  


 

" **Est-ce que... Tu me hais maintenant que tu sais que j'ai été une esclave ?** "

  
  
Elle avait peur. Terriblement peur. Elle voulait pourtant entendre sa réponse, mais restait presque paralyse. Ces quelques secondes duraient presque éternellement jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui répondre  


 

" **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai dit que je déteste les Tenryuubito.** "

  
  
Les larmes lui montèrent une nouvelle fois aux yeux, son poing se décontracta et... Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur ! Un véritable sourire sur son magnifique visage, un sincère depuis des années. Les joues rosies. Elle était heureuse. Ce fut le jour, où elle commença à l'aimer de tout son cœur.  
  
C'est ainsi que la jeune femme changea petit à petit. L'aida du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Réagissait bêtement comme n'importe qu'elle femme amoureuse. Sa simple joie était de pouvoir lui venir en aide, de n'importe qu'elle manière. Inquiète, jalouse, heureuse... Elle venait de retrouver le sourire... Cet homme avait réussi à lui changer son monde.  
  
Qu'importe les critiques ou le danger, elle continuera à l'aimer, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il la prenne dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, sous ce visage rempli de joie.  


 

C'est une femme au cœur aimant.  
Elle est amoureuse, tout simplement.


End file.
